fttefandomcom-20200214-history
Renji Hanabusa
Renji is an aristocrat vampire, who controls fire. He is married to Katriel Hanabusa. Appearance Renji has mahogany hair and lightly tinted blue eyes, sometimes described as "ice blue", and a pale skin tone, shared by all the other vampires. Personality Renji ia very quiet, and mainly talks to Kate. He's a bit cold to others, but playful and nice to Kate and his sister Bella Powers Renji can control fire and hear thoughts. Also, he is strong as any vampire History Renji was born in the Hanabusa family. He has 3 brothers: Idou, Clyde and Decharo and youngest sister Bella. Then his parents were killed, Bella kidnapped, so they moved out of that house. Renji didn't talk, he worked in the Research and development, but mostly he sat on the couch, watching the fire. Then Kate came into his life. She was a bit scared at first, but she gave Renji special attention, always trying to cheer his up. After Kate was turned to a vampire, they fell in love, even if Kate was insane. They used to sit by the river, talking or playing. Kate helped him tame his inner vampire. When May showed up with her daughter Leia, Kate said that she wants one. Renji laughed, but Kate said she was serious. Renji promised her to grant this wish, but after a while, he forgot about it. But Kate was shy remind him this. After she accidentaly mentioned it, Renji asked her to spend a night with him. She agreed. But unfortunally, due to Anora's self defence instinct, Kate lost the child. They tried agian, but another dragon interrupted the process, making Kate lose her second child. When Kate lost her second child, she refused to try agian, and Renji suggested adoption, but Kate said she doesn't want anything right now. After a couple of days, Renji proposed to Kate and she agreed to marry him. That night Kate asked him to try one more time. After that, Kate started asking him to play with her more often. When May was taken from Talula by worgens Talula took control of Kate's body to get Leia. Renji got her pinned down on the bed. After Talula left Kate alone, he passed out. Kate was sad and they were on his bed. Renji tried to cheer Kate up, but he failed. Kate asked Renji to sleep and he did that. Kate went out for a walk. During the time Kate was out, Clyde dyed Renji's hair tips green. Although he wanted to dye it all green, he was stopped by Kate. Clyde started acting weird, saying he could get away with mass murder. Renji asked who did he kill and Clyde said Bella and Zero, though Bella was still barely alive. Nel was there and was attacked by Clyde, leaving Renji with the same wounds. He was taken to espadas and healed. Kate went on a frenzy and almost strangled Clyde, but was stopped by Sem. Kate went downstairs and let out her anger on Ornella, which broke Kate's arms and left her with terrible wounds Quotes *"I want to be your husband for all eternity" To Kate. *"My voice had no emotion. Soon it turned almost dead. I stopped talking. But then, you came" To Kate *"I'll always love you" To Kate